


Intoxication

by mizael



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizael/pseuds/mizael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have a long way to go, but at least they are <i>trying</i>, which is more than what Yuuya can say for anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duckiesandlemons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckiesandlemons/gifts).



> forgive me father for i have sinned  
> i dont even go here

He thinks that when people say they’ve met perfection, they really mean they’ve seen the grand majesty that is Akaba Reiji. It happens like some ill-fated star, deprived of hydrogen and  _burning_ , burning so much in its loss that it sees nothing but red, red, red and Akaba Reiji is all that clouds their vision, too gobsmacked by the power he commands. He thinks that when they say Akaba Reiji they mean perfection, that  _Reiji_ and  _perfection_ are two synonymous words that can be used interchangeably--except, Yuuya doesn’t think that anyone can ever be as perfect as Reiji, as royal as Reiji, as red as Reiji, as flawed as Reiji.

Reiji is the star that radiates light, burns infinite amounts of admirers as his fuel, churning and shining to all eternity and back and then some. It would be an insult to think that he is like the Sun: imposing, life-sustaining, all anyone ever knows about any kind of star first-hand. Reiji is not as close to that, he’s not the human standard that they think they’ve set him to. He’s far beyond that. He’s far beyond the solar system, in a space with his own orbit, his own world, where perfection cracks and breaks like fine china underneath his skin.

Yuuya feels those cracks sometimes when they’re together, tanned hands running over pale skin, soft fingers pressing into every wound and splitting them open for the world to see. Reiji doesn’t protest, just lets Yuuya glide his hands over the pseudo-blood that flows like a river of shame in the current of his past deeds.

Reiji is not far away because the world cannot handle him, but because  _he_ cannot handle the world.

He enjoys their times like this, when they’re exposed to each other with only the barrier of soft fabric and shaking pride--the former can be shed, the latter must be broken. It’s never an easy task, but if it were ever that, Yuuya would not hold this in as much esteem as he does, nor would Reiji be who he is. It’s a delicate process, the shedding of clothes, pride, ego, physical barriers and mental locks until Reiji’s amethyst eyes are digging deep into Yuuya’s red, long arms holding him somewhere in place.

They don’t speak, they’ve gotten far past that point. Shun, who has to yell and thrash and demand for what he needs (what they both need), has a learning curve to scale. Yuuya jokes it’s because he is not from  _around here_ , to which Reiji only hides a snort behind his hands. Yuuya knows better, though, that he is pliant, more willing, a tiny bit more trusting than Shun, who has seen too much, said too much, heard too much. Shun, who escaped from war and into Akaba Reiji’s controlling hands, who survived with enough scars to still bite.

They have a long way to go, but at least they are  _trying_ , which is more than what Yuuya can say for anyone else. (Shun comes to him, sometimes, asks if it’s really  _alright_ ,  _is this fine_ ,  _are you sure_  and Yuuya just laughs, thinks he’s lucky to have chanced upon them both, and tells him it’s  _fine_ ,  _take your time_. They need it.)

Yuuya doesn’t look for wounds if he can’t see them; he can wait until they’re both ready enough to show him themselves. And likewise, they do the same.

But there are times when one of them needs the other more than the third, where Reiji wants callouses over his skin rather than soft palms, where Yuuya wants the familiar touch of something he’s known first, has been there longer, knows him better, and where Shun desires the halting innocence of someone unscarred by war. They are only human, after all.

Today is one of those days, accompanied by the soft  _pit-pat_  of rain on glass, the frigid air outside enough to seep through the windows and into their room, and Yuuya relies on the heat of their bodies rather than the heat of the whirring machines. Reiji moves above him, slides flushed flesh over shivering skin, and Yuuya melts into their embrace, bare bodies bucking against each other in their daze.

Yuuya wraps his arms in the blankets beneath them, discarded in their heat, drags his nails over the fabric as Reiji’s fingers write sentences on his torso, muttering spells under his breath, waiting for Yuuya to flare to life with his magic. It’s too easy to sigh softly, too easy to lose himself right then and there, too easy to open his mouth and  _moan_  into the open air, sweat rising on his skin. Reiji makes a sound, something like a suppressed chuckle, and then his hands are sliding over the smooth expanse of Yuuya’s thighs, pressing fingers on the inside, and Yuuya, out of habit or desperation or a little bit of both, parts his legs.

Somewhere in the midst of their haze, when Yuuya has lost track of the amount of kisses scattered across his skin, his lips, how many times Reiji has trailed his mouth over patches of skin on his neck, how many times Yuuya has shuddered and gasped, the lock on the door clicks open.

A bag drops on the floor, crumbling into a heaping mess next to their discarded clothes. “Oh, I--” a hint of uncertainty, a nervous swallow, shifty eyes. “I’ll come back later.”

Were Yuuya’s mind intact and not completely mush under Reiji’s tongue, he would have said something. Instead, he only weakly rasps at Reiji’s bare back, knocks his knuckles against his shoulder blades until Reiji disconnects for a long, long moment to turn back.

“You’re free to join,” are the only words he says and goes back to sliding tongue over bare skin, before Yuuya has time to recover and say something sane to their third addition.

There’s a shuffle, the bag on the floor unzipping, or perhaps it’s clothes unzipping, but Yuuya closes his eyes when Reiji hooks his hands under his hips and lifts his lower half up, moves his knees to rest over his shoulders. And then his mouth is somewhere at the side of his entrance, tongue licking, tasting, drilling into him. Yuuya shoves his hands over his flushed cheeks, moans into his wrists with a shuddering breath and a lengthy sigh, thighs quivering with the rhythm of Reiji’s tongue.

A shift in the mattress, blankets pulled from under him, and then someone is moving Yuuya’s hands away from his face, littering kisses all over his palms and wrists, trailing over biceps and cheeks until they’re at his mouth, and Yuuya obediently parts his lips to take them all in.

They disconnect slowly, almost hesitantly, like some lovestruck teenagers on the verge of crying at their first kiss. Yuuya almost laughs at the thought, if Shun’s hands didn’t caress his face and gently press thumbs into his cheeks, reveling in the pliant skin underneath his fingertips.

Their silence is broken by a startled gasp from Yuuya’s mouth, eyes wide as Reiji has finally forsaken his tongue for his fingers, sliding in and out of Yuuya too easily for him to process. He shakes instead, hiccups on a breath that was supposed to be a moan, and Reiji just smiles at him underneath knowing eyes that Yuuya wants to kiss. Shun leans over him to grab Reiji’s chin, slams his lips against the other’s with a force that he does not use for Yuuya, a force that he reserves only for Reiji.

When they part, Reiji shifts Yuuya until his legs are back on the mattress, while Shun takes his arms and lifts him onto his lap, working together in a wordless synchrony that only they could achieve at the height of this haze. Reiji presses his lips to Yuuya’s again, distracting him enough for Shun to press himself against Yuuya’s entrance, and waits until Yuuya has rocked his hips impatiently for him to enter.

They join together in a mess of breathless shudders, strained gasps and deep moans, Yuuya throwing his head back onto Shun’s shoulders as he tries to adjust. Reiji wraps two fingers around him, slides them up and down in a steady tempo of pumps that build Yuuya into a twisting crescendo, shaking and groaning and gasping into Reiji’s mouth, hands clawing at his front.

Shun is not to be outdone, only reaches out to warningly grasp Reiji’s wrists, grits his teeth, and rolls his hips up to slide further into Yuuya. Yuuya moans again, chest arching into Reiji’s body, and who is all too happy to pick up his pace until Yuuya’s vision blacks for the tiniest moment, stars in his eyes, and comes in a choked breath that freezes his whole body over.

It only takes a few moments for him to return, head resting against Reiji’s shoulder, arms shaking and face flushed, lips parted enough for a trail of drool to roll down his chin. Shun wipes it away with his thumb, coaxes Yuuya back to him as he keeps his thrusts even, and Reiji moves to slide in with them until Yuuya rocks forward at the feel of the two of them in his body, throbbing, hard, and he is completely lost in the bliss.

They continue into the night, raking over each other’s skin with nails, teeth, tongue, and want, hips rocked in unison, bodies shuddering at the ecstasy of it all, joined together with lewd slaps of flesh. They continue to continue--time is irrelevant, now. There is only the joining of their bodies, the musky scent of sex, and the breathless awe that accompanies afterwards.

They breathe the last breath together, collapse like falling bricks, and lie in the sticky mess of their crime, too content to move. Yuuya laughs, or tries to with his hoarse voice, and pulls both of them closer. They bend like he wants them to, but there are no grumblings.

Just peace and silence and understanding.

And the sweet satisfaction of a night well spent, a new level reached, a new door opened. It’ll take a while longer still for Shun to wrap his arms around Yuuya, a while longer for Reiji to sleep, but for now Yuuya will do their jobs for them, and links his elbows with them both.

This is fine for now. This is perfect for now.

They are content.

**Author's Note:**

> as always i really appreciate your comments


End file.
